Let Me Hold You Closer
by linguisticsrock
Summary: Kurt is an abused submissive taken from his Dom and placed in the home of Sebastian Smythe, a dominant who really can't help but notice how attractive his new ward is.
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me Hold You Closer**

**A/N: First off, I'd like to say sorry to anyone reading my WIP, Claimed, I'm having a really difficult time with it and am currently pretending it doesn't exist.**

**Warnings: This story contains D/s relationships and past abuse of a submissive.**

When Social Services entered the home of David Karofsky they were unprepared for the scene in the basement. The submissive they were searching for was naked, sitting on the floor with his wrists chained above his head. He was covered in scars, old and new and some of the more recent injuries looked infected. He was painfully thin and bruises littered his pale body like he was a piece of abstract art. His hair hung limply over his forehead and his eyes were closed firmly, not opening even when the door to his prison was kicked open.

Agent Lopez yelled up the stairs, "I found him! Get down here and help me!"

She searched the walls for the key to the handcuffs keeping the sub in place. Different toys were lined up on shelves across the room, some of them looking absolutely alarming. She found the key directly opposite the boy, hanging up where it would be clearly visible from the vantage point of the submissive's spot in the chains.

"Cruel bastard." Santana muttered to herself as she grabbed the key and ran back over to the boy. As quickly as possible she unlocked the cuffs and the boys arms dropped like bricks down to his side.

When his hands were released, the boy kept his eyes shut but to Santana's surprise he instantly began rearranging his limbs. He assumed a position on his knees, his head ducked and his hands behind his back. His posture was that of a sub being punished and for a moment Santana didn't understand what the hell he was doing.

When she finally understood, she grabbed the boys chin, lifting it gently. "Hey, no, I'm not your Dom. I'm getting you out of here, we're leaving."

At those words, for the first time since she had seen him, the boy opened his eyes. Bright blue irises peeked out from thick eyelashes, cautiously daring to meet the eyes of the woman speaking.

There was a rustle at the stairs as Agent Lopez's partner made his way downstairs.

"Dear God." Blaine gasped when he saw the condition of the sub.

"Shut up and get over here, Anderson. Call an ambulance, we need to get him to the hospital."

Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing 911 with trembling fingers.

As her partner got in contact with the hospital, Santana tenderly pushed the boy's hair back from his face. He was staring at her intently, not blinking or moving a muscle.

"Can you walk?" She asked him and the boy nodded, pushing himself onto his feet.

Almost as soon as he had managed to straighten up though, the boy crumpled to the ground. Santana managed to partially catch him, keeping his head from banging against the cement floor.

Tears sprung to the boys eyes and he began to babble, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He began to cry desperately, waiting in terror for whatever punishment was about to be inflicted on him for failing at his task.

Santana tried to ignore the frantic apologies, knowing from experience that nothing at this point was going to calm the boy down.

"Tell them to hurry." She snapped at Blaine, standing up and scooping the boy up into her arms. She felt a little sick when she felt just how light the boy was, able to feel each of his ribs and the line of his spine digging into her arm.

Blaine snapped the phone shut, "They'll be here within ten minutes."

Santana nodded silently, crossing the basement and climbing the stairs. Blaine followed her, anxious to get of the dark, damp space.

In silence they made their way to the front door and waited for the ambulance. The only noise was the desperate pleading from Kurt, he kept begging for them to forgive him.

Blaine felt a few tears spring to his eyes, it had been awhile since he'd had to deal with this level of abuse. Like Santana, he knew trying to comfort or quiet the sub would only end badly. These subs were trained to expect only punishment when they made a mistake and would often only become more upset if treated instead to understanding and kindness.

Both agents felt a soft sigh of relief escape when the heard the sirens approaching. When the ambulance arrived the EMT's worked quickly and efficiently, having Santana transfer Kurt onto a gurney and loading him into the back.

Blaine and Santana followed the ambulance to the hospital in their car.

"Do… do you think he's going to be okay?" Blaine asked quietly.

Santana replied sharply, "Don't, Anderson. Don't do this. We can't do anything. Our job is to get him out of there, put him in a home and testify against the Dom in court, not to cry and worry."

Blaine shook his head, "You know that isn't true just as well as I do. You pretend you don't give a shit about that boy but I know better."

Santana just stayed quiet, ignoring Blaine.

"We need to start looking for a place for him to stay."

Once again, Santana refused to answer.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I'll call Wes, he should be able to tell us which foster homes are open."

He opened up his phone again, dialing their boss.

When they got to the hospital, Blaine was still on the phone so Santana went in alone. She followed the EMT team into the ER, watching them hook up the drugged boy to oxygen and an IV.

Blaine was right of course, she wanted to burst into tears but that wouldn't help the sub on the table.

Her partner came in a few minutes later, looking defeated.

"Their all full. Wes doesn't have anywhere to place him and says we might have to send him to McKinley."

Santana stiffened, "No, absolutely not."

Blaine shrugged, "I don't like it any more than you do, but it's kind of looking like the only option at this point."

Santana turned on heel, leaving the room and taking her phone out of her pocket.

"Hey, Finn, do you have room in your house for a sub?… I know Rachel's pregnant but… Fine."

"Puck, I have a sub without a home right now and I was wondering… Oh, right… Okay."

"Sam, listen, I have a sub on my hands right now with nowhere to go. Do you think you could take him for a few weeks?… I know work's busy right now but it's really important… Alright."

An hour and nearly an entire contact list later Santana found herself yelling at Lauren for being the least helpful human being on the planet. Blaine came out of the ER, watching Santana hang up angrily.

"No luck?" He asked.

"Obviously." Santana answered angrily. "Remind me again why we're not just allowed to bring sub's home ourselves?"

Blaine shrugged, "If they let me I'd have like fifty by now."

Santana shrugged, "More like a hundred."

Blaine nodded sadly before his head snapped back up, "Hey! I might know a guy… Just a second." He pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contacts before clicking on a name.

"Hey, Sebastian, I have a favor to ask…"

* * *

"I cannot believe you talked me into this." Sebastian said as he walked with Blaine into the ICU.

Blaine smiled, "You're doing it because you're a good person. And also because you love me."

"Yeah, sure, I still don't want to."

Blaine ignored him and led him over to Kurt's bed. "Now, I'm gonna warn you. He's beat up, like, bad."

Sebastian nodded, "I'll be alright."

Blaine grabbed his arm, "I don't think you understand. You're not around stuff like this, Seb, you don't get how painful it is. You're going to want to hurt the person that did this, you're going to want to puke and you're going to want to cry. But right now, what that sub needs, is someone to be strong and there for him, yeah?"

Sebastian nodded, "Just take me to him, Anderson."

The shorter man opened the slit in the curtain around Kurt's bed, sliding inside and gesturing for Sebastian to follow him. The Dom cautiously entered the space, a little afraid of what he might see.

Sure enough the second he laid eyes on the beautiful sub lying motionless on the hospital bed he felt sick. At Dalton they'd been taught about abused submissives, but nothing compared to seeing the real thing. Anger boiled up inside his gut and threatened to spill onto his face, but somehow he managed to keep his expression nuetral.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"No." Sebastian said shortly, getting closer to the boy on the bed. He felt almost a magnetic attraction to the small brunette, despite his horrific condition the sub was absolutly gorgeous.

"You didn't tell me he was attractive." Sebastian said.

Blaine chuckled, "I didn't see any need to mention it."

"When can he come home with me?"

Blaine shrugged, "Sometime in the next couple of days. They need to make sure he's stable before they release him, otherwise you could have a very sick sub on your hands."

Sebastian nodded, "Alright, but you owe me Anderson."

Blaine smiled, "Of course I do."

**I do not hate Dave Karofsky. He was just the most convenient antagonist.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Me Hold You Closer**

**A/N: I want to give a huge thank you for all the positive feedback, I appreciate it more than you can possibly understand.**

"Kurt? Kurt, are you awake?" A fuzzy voice broke through the fog surrounding the sub's mind.

"Kurt? The doctors said you should be waking up any minute. If you can hear me, I want you to squeeze my hand."

Vaguely, Kurt recognized an order and did as he was told, weakly contracting his fingers around the hand in his own.

"Good! Now I know you probably don't want to open your eyes just yet, so just listen. My name is Agent Anderson, I'm with Social Services, the Submissive Protection Unit. Your Dom, David Karofsky, is in custody right now for abuse of his sub. You're in the hospital, we found you and brought you here because you are suffering from some serious injuries. If you understood what I just told you, please squeeze my hand."

Again, Kurt did as he was told, although the words were becoming garbled and confused in his head. Something about Master, the Submissive Protection Unit and a hospital.

"Good!" The voice said enthusiastically when Kurt squeezed his hand, "Whenever you think you can, I'd like you to open your eyes. Take your time, they had you on some pretty strong medication."

As soon as he was given the direction, Kurt attempted to pop his eyes open but found his eyelids were heavy as bricks. He continued to struggle, aware that he may have an unmentioned time constraint to finish his task. After what felt like hours, he managed to sluggishly lift his lids and bring the blurry world around him into focus.

"Hello, Kurt! Welcome back to the land of the living."

Kurt just stared at the face slowly becoming clearer in his swirling vision, but the stranger didn't seem to mind his lack of reply.

"I'm so glad your awake, we were afraid we'd lose you for a while there. Like I said, my name is Blaine Anderson and I'm with the SPU."

The sub managed to nod his head up and down, trying his best to indicate he was paying attention.

"We found you in pretty bad shape, I'm afraid. You have two broken ribs, your scars are infected and you were severely anemic, presumably from malnourishment, blood loss and dehydration. The doctors have gotten you all bandaged up and medicated and you're on an IV feed to help get some nutrients in you."

Kurt just nodded again, hoping it was an appropriate response.

"Can you talk?" Blaine asked.

"I…" The word caught in Kurt's throat, coming out in a dull rasp. Blaine grabbed a glass of water from the bedside table and extended it to the sub. Kurt took it and drank a little, feeling the dry ache in his throat ease a bit.

"Better?" Blaine asked.

"Y-Yeah." Kurt answered

"How do you feel?"

Kurt thought about his answer for a minute, not sure what this man wanted to hear. "I'm fine."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure you are. You feel like shit."

Kurt's eyes widened, "I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie. You're right, of course…"

Blaine cut him off, "It's fine, Kurt, don't worry about it."

There was an awkward silence for a minute before the curtain was pulled open and another man came in.

"Hey, Blaine, I was just talking to Santana. She asked me to tell you to, I quote, 'Answer your damn phone before I shove it up your ass.' End quote. She sounded pretty serious, I suggest you…" The second man drifted off when he noticed the brunette in the hospital bed was awake.

Blaine cleared his throat, "Kurt, this is Sebastian. He already knows you, he's been coming to see you while you were unconscious."

Kurt refused to meet the man's eyes, he could instantly tell that this new man was a Dom. Blaine felt like a Switch and was easy to talk too, but the newcomer radiated powerful energy, he wished he could kneel.

"Um… hi, Kurt." Sebastian said awkwardly.

"Hello, Master." Kurt replied, keeping his eyes on the sheets.

Sebastian's eyes widened, "No! No, no, no, you don't have to call me that. I'm just Sebastian."

Kurt responded immediately, "Of course, Master." Then he realized his mistake and he went stiff, "No! I'm sorry! Of course, Sebastian. I meant to…" Kurt could feel his heart rate pick up and he wanted so badly to just fall onto his knees. His eyes were locked on the fabric in front of him, knowing any eye contact would get him in more trouble.

Blaine cut off Kurt's panicky voice, "It's fine, Kurt, neither of us are your Dom. You don't have to do anything we ask you."

Kurt stayed paralyzed, staring at his sheets intently, his breathing picking up a bit. Subtly, Blaine pushed the button next to the bed that controlled Kurt's IV. Within a few seconds, Kurt fell back into a drugged sleep.

Sebastian looked nearly as scared as Kurt, "I can't do this, Blaine. That kid is messed up, whatever that Dom did to him screwed him up. I… I don't want to hurt him on accident. He just had a panic attack over calling me by my name! Did you see him? He was terrified!"

Blaine stood up and grabbed Sebastian's shoulder, "Hey, I know this is scary but think about how Kurt feels right now. He's been living with an abusive Dom who probably beat him if he so much as spoke out of turn, of course he's going to panic if he accidentally disobeys an order. I'm a Switch, Seb, so I only feel a fraction of how much dominating energy you give off and I feel like I'm standing next to a heater. Kurt must feel you're like the Sun and that would intimidate even the perkiest of subs."

Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair and nodded, "You said he could come home with me tonight?"

"Yeah, the doctors want to give him one last check up before he goes but after that he's probably going to be released. They try to get subs out of here as quickly as possible, they know how destructive it is to keep them out of a routine for too long."

Sebastian nodded again, "And you're sure I have everything I need?"

Blaine chucked, "Seb, we've gone through your checklist like ten times, you have everything you need."

Sebastian grinned sheepishly, "I just want to make sure he's okay. Believe it or not, the little guys already kind of carving a spot out in my heart."

Blaine feigned shock, "Dear, God! Someone has managed to infiltrate the impenetrable fortress that is Sebastian Smythe's affections! Be still my heart, surely the world is ending!"

The Dom shoved Blaine playfully, "Shut up, you little idiot. It's not my fault you saddled me with the god-damn cutest submissive on the planet."

* * *

After the doctors gave the okay and unhooked Kurt from his IV, Sebastian found himself driving in eerie silence home with the small sub in his car. The brunette seemed petrified in fear, despite Blaine's assurance that Sebastian would be kind to him.

When they got to the house, Sebastian gestured for Kurt to follow him inside. The sub did as he was told, quietly following behind the intimidating Dom.

"All right, so this is my house. I hope you'll like it while you're staying here."

Kurt was quick to reply, "I'm sure I will, Master. Anything will be fine, Master." Mere second later he realized his mistake, instantly he sank to his knees.

Sebastian watched in shock as Kurt began going through what was obviously a well-practiced routine.

His head down and hands behind his back, Kurt began reciting a speech that had apparently been rehearsed many times, "I am sorry, Master. I have disobeyed you. I deserve to be punished, please punish me. I need to be forgiven, Master."

Kurt's eyes had gone blank, he was in a different place, occupied by a power-hungry Dom eager to deal out punishment.

Sebastian could do nothing but stare for a minute, unable to process how practiced this procedure was. Kurt obviously was no longer aware of where he was or who he was with, he had gone into autopilot.

The Dom sank to his knees and approached the other boy. With a gentle hand he lifted Kurt's chin.

"Kurt, I'm not your Dom. I would prefer if you called me Sebastian but it's okay if you forget. While you are in this house, under my care, you will not be punished."

Kurt's eyes got impossibly wide as he came back and processed the words.

"But what if I deserve it, Ma-Sebastian?"

"I'm sure you'll be very well-behaved."

Kurt shook his head and tears sprang up in his beautiful, blue eyes, "No, Ma-Sebastian, I am a very bad boy. I do awful, horrible things and I deserve to be punished. I disobeyed you and you should make me pay the consequences."

Sebastian sat back on his heels, realizing this approach was going nowhere. He thought back to the Dom/Sub relationship book he had been pouring over since he had learned a submissive would be coming into his home. According to the author a submissive needed a firm, guiding hand to keep them comfortable. Being left to their own devices would ultimately lead to a sense of panic. Sebastian hadn't thought this would be a problem as Kurt would only be here for a short time, but apparently the book knew it's stuff.

After mulling it over for a few moments, Sebastian made a decision. Treating Kurt like damaged friend wasn't working, he needed to take control of this situation.

He stood up abruptly, "Kurt, I want you to listen to me."

Immediately Kurt responded to the firm tone of voice, his head dropping to his chest and his hands going back to their position behind his back.

"You are no longer in the care of David Karofsky and while you are in my house you will live by my rules and not his. I can see you are uncomfortable calling me Sebastian but I will not have you referring to me as Master. From now on you shall address me as Sir. Do you understand?"

Kurt nodded once and Sebastian noticed that his body seemed to have relaxed.

The sub was in fact, much more relaxed. This new Dom was taking charge, setting rules, this was familiar, this was safe, everything was going to be alright.

"Second, you will not kneel unless specifically asked. Third, you are not to ask for punishment, I will decide when you deserve to be rebuked." Sebastian felt a new sense of security flowing through his veins. He'd never had a sub before and this feeling of empowerment was intoxicating. He was in control and he would make everything alright.

"Finally, you will always be honest with me. I need to know when you are hurt or need something. You may ask to be excused from the question if it makes you uncomfortable, but I have the power to overrule your refusal and you must answer. Understand?"

Kurt lifted his head from the floor and looked Sebastian in the eyes, "Yes, Sir."

**Nervous…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let Me Hold You Closer**

**A/N: Fuck my life. Damn Fox! Damn Fox to hell! They aired Glee at 8:00, which means that by the time the season finale aired my parents were home. My god-damn, glee-hating parents who turned on America Ninja Warrior! I was so excited because they were going to be at my brother's game at 7:00 and for once I wasn't going to have to wait 24 hours to see the new Glee. BUT NO!**

**'Kay, rant over. Thank you for enduring that.**

It was around one in the morning when the screaming started. Sebastian slept hard, most of the time even a nuclear explosion couldn't get him up before seven, but the blood piercing shrieks coming from the room next door were enough to make him shoot out of bed and run into Kurt's room.

The sub was thrashing on the bed, his blankets tangled around him. Desperate pleas poured from his mouth, begging an imaginary Dom to leave him alone. Sebastian hopped onto the bed, grabbing Kurt's shoulders to hold him still. He shook gently, trying to make Kurt wake up.

"Kurt, Kurt it's alright. You're here with me, Dave's gone. Come on, wake up."

Kurt's eyes snapped open, his breath coming in deep gasps. For a moment he didn't seem to realize where he was but after a few seconds of panic he began to relax.

Sebastian pulled the boy up into his chest, tugging him under his chin and wrapping his arms around him. The small body shivered against Sebastian's bare chest and he could feel a light sheen of cold sweat on Kurt's skin.

Once the fear was gone, Kurt began to cry. Deep sobs shook his body and Sebastian just waited it out, gently rocking the distraught sub back and forth.

Finally, the hysterics turned to hiccups and Sebastian moved to look into Kurt's eyes.

"Nightmare?" He asked, then realized how stupid it sounded.

Kurt didn't seem to mind the obvious nature of the question and said, "Yes, Sir."

Sebastian nodded, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt bit his lip, "You said I was allowed to ask permission to not answer, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then I'd like to ask to be excused from your question."

Sebastian's heart sank a little, he wanted Kurt to trust him. Despite the incredibly short time they had known each other Sebastian still felt the need to protect and care for the young sub. He wanted to demand an answer, make Kurt tell him what was haunting him and fix it.

The command almost escaped his mouth, he nearly ordered Kurt to tell him the truth about his dream but in the end he snapped his jaw shut. Just because he felt like Kurt should entrust him with everything didn't mean the sub felt the same way. People didn't just give up their secrets and fears to anyone who asked and any decent person wouldn't even ask them to.

So Sebastian just nodded and pulled Kurt back into his arms, feeling him tense then slowly relax. They stayed that way for what felt like hours, just listening to each other breath.

"Could I sleep in your room tonight?" Kurt asked tentatively, "I'll just bring a couple of blankets and make up a bed on the floor. I wouldn't ask it's just you told me to always tell you if I wanted something and I don't think I can be alone for the rest of tonight. It's alright if you…"

Sebastian cut him off by scooping Kurt into his arms and hauling him across the hallway, unceremoniously dumping him on the bed. "You are not sleeping on the floor and you are not sleeping alone. If it makes you uncomfortable to be in the same bed as me, I'll sleep on the ground."

Kurt looked at the Dom with wide eyes, not quite able to believe what he was offering him.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Are you uncomfortable sleeping with me? Remember, you have been ordered to be honest."

Kurt thought about it. The idea of having sex with anyone was abhorrent, but he didn't think that was what Sebastian intended. He was almost sure Sebastian just wanted to sleep in the same bed and that didn't sound so bad. Having the older man hold him earlier had been relaxing, almost therapeutic.

"I don't mind." Kurt said quietly, patting the space next to him. Sebastian flipped up the blankets and crawled under them and waited for Kurt to do the same. He switched off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

For a few awkward moments they just lay on opposite ends of the bed, listening to each other. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the awkwardness and reached across the space for Kurt, throwing his arm around him. The sub squeaked in surprise before molding his body against Sebastian's. The position was intimate by Kurt didn't feel any pressure, only security.

Mentally, the Dom let out a relieved sigh, he'd been a little afraid of Kurt reacting badly to cuddles in the dark. He tried his best to block out images of what else he'd like to do to Kurt in the dark… God, no! Kurt wouldn't be ready for anything like that anytime soon. And he definitely wasn't attracted to him in that way... Okay, maybe he was, but pretty soon Kurt was going to be placed in a foster home and then he would be claimed by a new Dom. End of story. It didn't matter how sexy, beautiful and attractive the sub happened to be, it was still end of story.

Both boys lay next to each other pretending to be asleep but neither actually dozed off until the early hours of the morning.

* * *

When Sebastian woke up he was pleased to see Kurt still snoozing. The younger boy looked peaceful in his sleep, the worry lines and stress filled tension melting away to reveal a sub that looked vulnerable and trusting. After a few moments Sebastian reminded himself that staring was creepy, especially when the object of said staring is unaware of the attention. He managed to tear his eyes away from Kurt's sleeping form and climbed out of bed, being careful not to disturb the sub.

He took a quick shower then headed into the kitchen to make coffee. A glance at the clock told him he needed to go to work soon. Sebastian crept back into his room, quietly retrieving his suit from the closet and taking it into the bathroom to change.

The Dom was a little worried about leaving Kurt at the house alone but there was no way he could miss work. An important case had come up and his boss would kill him if he wasn't there to work on it.

When Kurt still wasn't up at 8:30 Sebastian jotted down a quick note and put it on the bedside table. _I've gone to work while you were asleep. Please feel free to make yourself at home, there's cereal in the pantry and some leftovers in the refrigerator, please eat anything you like. The television remote is on top of the DVD player and there's stereo in the living room. I should be able to run back at around noon for lunch but I might get hung up so don't worry if I don't show up until around 5:30. Seriously, do whatever you want until I get home. Sincerely, Sebastian. _

Sebastian stared at the end of the note for a second. He erased 'Sincerely' and wrote 'Love' but that sounded wrong too. He erased the ending again. Finally he settled on 'Have a nice day, Sebastian.' It still sounded dumb but he didn't have time to think of something more interesting.

Throughout his day Sebastian was a nervous wreck. He kept running through all the possible scenarios in his head. They began with Kurt falling and hitting his head, then Kurt having a panic attack, then accidentally eating something he was allergic to and going into anaphylactic shock…

Despite his best efforts to go home for lunch, Sebastian was called into a last minute meeting with his client so it wasn't until five in the evening that he finally found himself headed home.

He took the stairs up the apartment two at a time and shoved his key into the lock when the stupid thing finally gave way he barreled into the living room, dropping his briefcase on the floor.

"Kurt? Kurt, where are you?"

When he received no response, Sebastian's imagination went into overdrive. He checked the bedroom first, but Kurt wasn't there. The bathroom was also empty, leaving only the guest bedroom and the kitchen.

Remembering his brief fantasy about anaphylactic shock, Sebastian raced into the kitchen.

There he found Kurt, his hands bloody and shoved behind his back. His eyes were screwed shut and his head was bowed in submission. A broken plate lay next to him, the sharp shards of glass scattered over the floor.

Like a tape on loop Kurt was muttering, "I am sorry, Master. I have disobeyed you. I deserve to be punished, please punish me. I need to be forgiven, Master. I am sorry, Master. I have disobeyed you. I deserve to be punished, please punish me. I need to be forgiven, Master."

Sebastian stood frozen for a second, his heart plummeting. Despite being with Kurt for a little over 24 hours he really thought maybe the boy was improving. He'd slept in Sebastian's bed last night without any fear, they'd talked, they'd made rules.

Pushing down his disappointment Sebastian said gently, "Kurt stand up, that's an order."

The sub's eyes popped open and he seemed to come out of the self-imposed trance. Tears immediately came to his eyes, he'd disappointed Sebastian again.

Sebastian gingerly made his way over the broken glass to Kurt, gently taking his hands and examining them. Without saying anything he led the crying sub over to the sink, washing off the dried blood.

The cuts weren't nearly as serious as they'd looked initially, just a few shallow scratches from Kurt's vain attempt to clean up the plate.

"Be careful of the glass." Sebastian said as he led Kurt out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. He pulled a first aid kit out from under the sink and grabbed some hydrogen peroxide to clean the injuries.

"This might sting." He said before pouring the liquid over Kurt's hands. The sub flinched a little when the disinfectant started to bubble but stayed quiet.

Sebastian put bandages on the cuts, then brought Kurt into his bedroom.

The sub was breathing deeply, preparing himself for his first punishment with the older Dom, but was surprised when Sebastian just patted the spot on the bed next to him, inviting him to sit down.

He obeyed, sitting stiffly on the edge of the bed.

"I know I told you that you were only permitted to kneel when asked and you were forbidden from asking for punishment."

Kurt nodded tearfully, knowing he had broken two of only three rules Sebastian had given him.

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's chin and made him look into his eyes, "I know I asked those things of you but I'm going to let it go."

The sub almost protested, knowing he didn't deserve a reprieve.

Sebastian seemed to sense the oncoming objection and cut him off, "It is becoming apparent to me that I asked the impossible of you. Because of your previous… experiences, your body won't let you react the way I want you to. I'm not going to punish you for behaviors you don't have control over."

The Dom took a deep breath, "We're going to discuss new rules in the morning, I'm going to take the day off work so we can talk. I'll clean up the kitchen, you go to bed."

Kurt nodded obediently and left the room, leaving Sebastian alone.

The older man scrubbed his hand over his face and ran his fingers through his hair. He pulled out his phone, scrolling through the contact list until he found who he needed.

"Hey, Blaine? I need to talk to you."

**I'm sorry for the wait and I don't even like this chapter very much. It's like 2,000 words of semi-filler but next chapter is going to be intense, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let Me Hold You Closer**

**A/N: Kurt deserved to go to NYADA. Rachel didn't. FML.**

"Hey Sebastian, how's it going?" Blaine said conversationally.

The Dom ignored the question, "I don't know what I'm doing." he whispered into the receiver, going into his office and shutting the door. Just because he was confused and didn't know what to do didn't mean Kurt should know about it.

"I can understand that. While we were in the hospital you were always spacing out and absentmindedly drinking coffee instead of actually listening to anything I told you about fostering a sub."

Sebastian scowled, "It's not my fault it didn't sound useful at the time."

Blaine chuckled, "Well I hope you don't want me to repeat it all because I can't cram three days worth of information into the hour before I go to bed."

"You have a bed time?"

"Yes, it's relaxing to have a routine and if you make fun of me I won't help you."

Sebastian grinned but let the issue drop, "Fine, unfortunately I need you."

"Yeah you do, what seems to be the issue?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian sighed, "Where do I even start? In the hospital I wasn't sure if I could do this and now I know I can't. Kurt is so damaged, Blaine, it's like he's shattered into a million pieces and all the duct tape in the world isn't going to fix him. Every time I think I've repaired a crack three new ones appear."

Blaine's voice turned serious, "I know what you mean. Abused sub's have a lot of baggage, emotional and physical. You've only had him for a day and a half though, Seb, you can't expect extraordinary results in that small of a time frame."

"I know, I know, it's just… I thought we were making progress. We made rules, Kurt seemed more comfortable and for a few hours I even thought he maybe trusted me. I left him alone while I was at work today and when he came back he was a wreck again. We took one step forward and then two back."

Blaine was quiet for a moment before replying, "What are you trying to tell me? Do you want me to take him back?"

Sebastian's eyes widened, "No! No, of course not. I just… I don't even know why I called you. I needed someone to talk to, I guess."

Blaine sounded relieved, "Okay, well Kurt comes in tomorrow for therapy maybe we'll figure some things out then."

Sebastian nodded, "Yeah, maybe. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow. Call me if you need anything."

"I will, bye."

"Bye, Seb."

Sebastian hung up the phone, set it down and ran his fingers through his hair. He slumped into his office chair, spinning in it absentmindedly. Blaine was right, of course, he'd only had Kurt in his care for just over a day, not nearly enough time to reverse nearly three years of abuse. He needed to stop focusing on immediate results and instead think about what was going to happen in the long run.

Blaine had said he would only have Kurt in his custody for about two weeks but now the Dom was beginning to see that he didn't want to let go of the little sub. There was no guarantee that the foster home would look after him properly or fully rehabilitate him, the only way Sebastian could make sure Kurt got better was if he looked after the sub himself.

Sebastian grabbed his phone again, pushing the re-dial button.

"Sebastian, I know I said to call if you needed anything but I hardly think two minutes is long enough to…"

"I want to adopt Kurt." The Dom cut in.

"Um… okay. It's not exactly that easy but I can start gathering the paperwork tomorrow."

"Thanks, Blaine, bye."

Sebastian hung up, knowing he was being rude but he also knew if he stayed on the phone Blaine would blabber for hours.

He hauled himself out of his chair and went into the kitchen. The room was a mess, shattered glass was everywhere with several shards covered in blood. Sebastian got out the broom and made quick work of the broken plate, throwing it away then taking the garbage out to the dumpster. He scrubbed the blood off the floor and when he was done it looked like nothing had even happened.

Sebastian went back to his room and was surprised to see Kurt wasn't there. When he said 'bed' he had assumed Kurt had known he was welcome to sleep in the Dom's room again. He crossed the hall and opened the door to the guest bedroom and felt his heart rate pick up a bit when he saw Kurt wasn't there either.

He felt a scary sense of déjà vu as he shouted, "Kurt? Kurt, where are you?" No reply was forthcoming.

He went back out to the living room and saw a note taped to the front door. He sprinted over to it and ripped it off, reading the hastily scribbled words.

_Sebastian, I overheard your conversation with Blaine. I'm sorry to have been a burden and I hope you don't worry about me anymore. I understand why you feel frustrated and upset, I'm pretty sure I can't be fixed either. I'll be fine, please don't come looking. Kurt. _

A few seconds passed as the Dom stared at the note. Panic seized him and he tore open the door, yelling down the stairs, "Kurt!"

Sebastian sprinted down the stairs, trying to figure out how much time he had spent cleaning and talking to Blaine. The sub can't have gotten too far, someone must have seen him.

He ran onto the street outside his apartment building, frantically searching for white skin and brown hair. Rain poured down, soaking his clothes. An older woman sat under the canopy of a shop nearby and he stopped to speak with her.

"Excuse me, miss, have you seen a boy go by here recently? He's a little shorter than me, pale, brunette?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, he was here about fifteen minutes ago. He asked me for directions to the metro."

Sebastian paled at this information, once Kurt hopped on the subway he could go anywhere in New York.

"Thank you, good-bye!" He shouted over his shoulder, running towards the nearest entrance to New York's metro system. It was only a few blocks away and the sub could have easily gotten there in fifteen minutes. He was probably on his way to the most remote corner of the city right now.

The underground provided a welcome relief from the rain but Sebastian was disappointed to see no sign of the sub. He approached one of the security officers, "Excuse me, have you seen a boy come in here recently? He's really thin, pale…"

The man looked him up and down, "Why do you need to know?"

"I'm…" Sebastian stuttered for a second, "I'm his Dom." He finally spit out, figuring it was about halfway true.

The officer's face hardened, "I'm not telling you where that poor kid went. You deserve to be jailed for treating him like you do. It looked like he hadn't eaten in months."

Sebastian felt his gut drop, wishing he'd thought his answer through. It was good to see a guy who would take the submissive's side but right now he really needed a conceited jerk intent on keeping sub's in their place.

"No! No, I've only had him for a couple days…"

"Yeah sure, you sick bastard, I'm not telling you a damn thing so take a hike."

Sebastian turned around, looking for someone else to talk to but it looked like anyone else who might have seen Kurt had already gotten on a train.

**So when did FF become a Communist website ruled by Joseph Stalin? 'Cause the Great Purge is not down with me. The weirdest part is stories that use sex as a legitimate merit to their plot are the ones being taken down, instead of the PWP. Like aryaarsay, who's work I greatly enjoyed, had her entire account deleted while GeniaTheParadox, who writes the dirtiest smut I've ever seen is still up! (Don't get me wrong, I love Genia's porn.) What the hell, fan fiction? I'm thinking about packing up and moving to livejournal, honestly. I don't write smut very often but author's that use it as a way to tell a story are being kept down by the man and I don't like it! As long as a story is rated correctly and has proper warnings it's fine, right? If they don't want the wrong people reading explicit sex why don't they give us an MA rating? I do not understand. **

**Anyways, sorry this chapter is short. I'm probably going to try and figure out livejournal over the next week and will be posting my WIP's there. I might be too lazy, though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let Me Hold You Closer**

**A/N: First off, sorry this is so late, no excuse it just is. Second, I now have a livejournal account, my username is exactly the same as my FF penname, linguisticsrock. It currently doesn't have anything on it and I will keep it that way unless FF decides to take my work down, if that happens rest assured all my stuff is saved and will be posted/continued there.**

Kurt walked down the street with his chin held high, trying his best to conceal the fact that he was a submissive. If anyone caught on to his little act he would immediately be taken into custody. If the person was honest they would take him to the police station, but if they wanted to make some cash, they would almost certainly take him to the Sub Market.

On the inside Kurt could hardly keep himself together. He felt like he was walking through hell, naked and exposed to the flames. Kurt hadn't been outside without a Dominant since he was twelve, when puberty had brought the dark, tattoo-like mark located on his shoulder blade. Not only was it dangerous to venture out alone, it was also incredibly unpleasant. When hormones brought with them his submissive instincts Kurt had found he felt vulnerable and unsafe whenever he was in an uncontrolled environment without a guiding hand.

The crowds of people making their way through the moonlit streets of New York made Kurt feel like curling into a ball and crying. Most of them were Doms and they gave off authoritarian energy that hit Kurt like a wrecking ball. The weaker ones made him want to bow his head in submission, the strong ones made him want to strip naked and kneel. It was only the memory of Sebastian's desperate tone as he told Blaine he no longer wanted to take care of him that kept his nose in the air and his legs steady.

After getting off the subway Kurt had been completely lost, he had no idea where he was or where he could possibly go. He knew Sebastian might come after him and had put as much distance between himself and the apartment as possible, landing him somewhere in Queens. The streets were dark, lit by dim overhead lamps and overly bright neon signs. Music pulsated through the area, coming out of every club door, the beats and bass of a dozen or more bands mixing together and creating a hellish nightmare of a song. Nightlife in New York was lively for the most adventurous of people and for a submissive it was nothing short of terrifying.

Eventually Kurt found a bench on a fairly well lit street corner, far enough away from most of the people that he felt comfortable. He took deep breaths, trying to calm his body down and figure out a plan. His mind felt like it was racing at a million miles an hour, leaving him confused and lost. There was nowhere to go, the police would take him back to Sebastian or a different foster home where he would once again become a burden. If he was unfortunate enough to be picked up by a dealer in the Sub Market he would be sold to the highest bidder, a Dom who was incapable of receiving the proper licensing through normal channels but needed his fix. There were two homes Kurt knew of in New York who took in runaway subs, but once again he would eventually end up in the hands of someone who couldn't fix him.

Kurt knew he was broken. Master had made sure that no matter what happened to him no one would ever be able to repair him. Memories alone were enough to keep him in pieces, accompanied by terrifying flashbacks that instantly hurtled him back to his time with David. Sebastian was a good, kind man who wanted to help, he had one of the most powerful aura's Kurt had ever felt and even he was incapable of handling him for more than three days without giving up on him. He was a lost cause, unworthy of the efforts being expended on him.

Tears sprung to his eyes as Kurt thought of what his life could have been like if Sebastian had been his Dom from the start. They could have had the trusting relationship a Dom/sub pair were meant to have. Instead he was stuck here, under some flickering streetlamp trying to forget the past.

"Well aren't you pretty?"

The words shocked Kurt out of his thoughts, he spun around to find a handsome man in slacks and a white shirt staring at him, grinning slightly.

Kurt drew himself up and forced his voice to sound confident, "Excuse me?"

The grin grew wider, "Don't fake with me, princess, I know a sub when I see one."

Panic settled in Kurt's stomach as it sunk in that this man knew, he knew.

"And if I didn't know before your lack of denial has definitely confirmed it. Where's your Dom? She leave you here all alone?"

Kurt couldn't find words, his mind spun uselessly, not giving him any ideas on how to get out of this mess. The stranger was obviously a Dominant, the kind that made Kurt forget everything in favor of doing his will.

"Or maybe you came here on your own. I can't imagine someone would leave a lovely pet like you unattended."

The man came in closer, breaking the boundaries of personal space until Kurt could see every details of his face. Brown eyes sat atop a chiseled nose, high cheekbones dominated his face and were framed by artfully tousled black hair. A snide grin peeled back over slightly crooked teeth.

The man used one long finger to pull Kurt's turtleneck away from his throat and his eyes lit up at what he saw.

"No collar! My, my, you certainly have been naughty haven't you? Ran away, I presume. We can't have that, can we? Subs running amok through the streets whenever they feel like disobeying their Doms? Certainly not, you'll have to be taught a lesson about obedience, my sweet."

Kurt's gut clenched painfully in fear but he was still incapable of running away. The man's words washed over him in a flood of spearmint scented breath and terror. In all his time with Master he had never felt as scared as he did now.

The brunette man snickered at the panic apparent on Kurt's face, he wrapped a hand around the sub's bicep and tugged him to his feet. Kurt was powerless to stop the movement, unable to defy a Dominant.

"I'm going to take you to some friends of mine and they'll straighten you up. By the time they're finished with you the notion of running away again will never pass your mind. You're quite pretty you know, you'll fetch a high price once you've been trained properly."

Now Kurt knew for certain this man was taking him to the Sub Market. All the horror stories he'd ever heard about the legendary underground trade of orphaned submissives came back in a torrent of terrifying memories. Tales of cruel punishments and crueler Dom's bred like wild fire in places like McKinley, Kurt's old sub school. A girl named Brittany had come to McKinley for rehabilitation after being sold in the Sub Market. She seemed happy enough after several months of therapy but was never quite right, her mind had been stolen by the oppressive Dom's and couldn't be repaired. Brittany never talked about her experiences but the rumors surrounding her story were dreadful, though Kurt could never be sure if he should believe them or not.

The man's nails dug into his arm as he led him back down the street, past the loud music and bright lights of the popular clubs and into a darker, dingier bar a few blocks away. The air was musky and thick with cigarette smoke and Kurt found himself choking on the offensive smell. The Dom seemed amused by Kurt's inability to stomach the smoke and drug him further into the bar, towards a small crowd of people chattering around a dimly lit table.

Kurt could feel immediately that every person at the table was a Dom, making him feel even more submissive and weak than before. As they got closer the urge to kneel became overwhelming and his knees gave way beneath him. The man who had picked him up as well as the Dominants sitting together laughed loudly when he collapsed. Kurt closed his eyes to the humiliation, finding he was unable to stand. His head dropped flat against chest and his arms locked behind him, leaving him vulnerable and exposed.

"Where'd you find him, Grant?" A female voice asked.

"Down on the corner, next to Barney's. He was alone, without a collar." Kurt's captor, Grant, answered.

"Stand up and come over here, sweetheart." A voice commanded and Kurt followed the order, approaching the table full of powerful Dominants.

His eyes stayed fixed on the floor as he felt several pairs of judgmental eyes rake over his body. An attempt to make eye contact made him flinch and ended in him clenching his eyelids shut tight again with his chin pressed hard against his chest.

"Hmm, he's a pretty one, isn't he?" The woman asked.

A new voice answered, this one male, "I'll say. Kneel, pet."

Kurt did as he was told, keeping his eyes tightly shut as he sank to the floor. He heard a chair scrape away from the table and someone approach him. A pair of too warm hands landed on his shoulders, making his muscles jump in tension.

The fabric of his shirt was pulled down a little and he heard the man kneeling behind him curse when it didn't come down further. Apparently he was carrying a pocketknife on him, as Kurt felt the turtleneck on his back being hacked at until the mark on his shoulder blade was revealed. The cold air hit the now bare skin of his back, giving him goosebumps.

"You guys, you have to come look at this. I don't think I've ever seen one this dark." The man behind him said, beckoning to his friends. More chairs scraped across the linoleum floor and the Dom's converged around him, checking out his back.

"God, that's hot." Grant said with a low whistle.

A few low murmers of agreement passed around the group until they were interrupted.

"All of you back off." A powerful voice commanded, "I'm the leader here and I'll be taking him to my room with me tonight. If I'm feeling generous I might share tomorrow."

Whines and groans could be heard all around. "Oh, come on, Walter!" The woman moaned, "We always get your sloppy seconds."

The self-proclaimed leader ignored the protests of his fellows and ordered Kurt, "Get up, you're coming with me."

Kurt wanted to ignore him. He wanted to curl into a ball on the floor and refuse to move until all of them left, he wanted to dash out the door and find his way back to Sebastian. He wanted to feel the warm, comforting arms of a caring Dom wrapped around his shoulders, he wanted to defy them all.

But in the end, he just stood up and followed the Dom upstairs.

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait, thank you for your patience!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let Me Hold You Closer**

**A/N: Am I the only one who is always surprised when they're reminded they have a male demographic? I was PMing back and forth with a reader the other day and casually referred to him as a female and was promptly set straight. I'm always a little shocked when I realize that boys read my stories and it makes me feel really happy. It's awesome to know that I'm making more than just teenage girls happy. So shout out to all my guys out there!**

**Warning: Non-graphic non-con and no knowledge of the NY subway system. Also the overuse of 'non' in the previous half-sentence.**

"Strip."

Kurt did as he was told.

"Kneel."

Kurt did as he was told.

"Suck."

Kurt did as he was told.

"Swallow."

"Bend over."

"Cum."

Kurt did as he was told.

By the time Walter was finished with Kurt he was far away. His mind was in a different dimension, wandering around the room and observing disconnectedly as his body was abused. Distantly he could feel the pain and humiliation of being used but he kept the feelings at an arms length, refusing to recognize them.

When the Dom went to sleep, Kurt allowed himself to return to his body. Instantly he was acutely aware of how damaged he was. Walter liked to bite and bite hard, on his collarbone, shoulder blade and right hip the man had managed to draw blood. He could feel bruises beginning to form on his thighs and pelvis, throbbing sharply in protest of their abuse. His ass hurt. God, it felt like someone had been trying to shove a watermelon up there.

As soon as the onslaught of pain hit him Kurt immediately tried to float off again, escaping the prison of his body but found he was firmly grounded. His eyes fluttered shut in a futile attempt to get some rest but unsurprisingly it was impossible to find sleep.

The firm, oppressive arm of Walter held him tight against the larger man's chest, making escape unattainable. It figured he'd get stuck with a not only a rapist, but a cuddle whore.

* * *

_Seven hours earlier_

Sebastian scrutinized the map of New York's subway system, trying his best to figure out where the hell Kurt went. He figured the sub would try and get as far away from the apartment as possible and from what he could see that would land him somewhere in Queens. Unfortunately there were over fifty metro stops in Queens and not one of them stood out from any of the others.

Sick of standing around and doing nothing, Sebastian checked what line would take him to Queens and got on the next train. Once he boarded he made his way over to another map, examining it. After ten minutes he still had no idea where Kurt might have gotten off, or if he was even heading in the right direction. The frustrated Dom finally decided he would just go to the very last stop in Queens and disembark there, hopefully Kurt had made a similar decision.

When he got off the subway and out of the underground station Sebastian was greeted by what sounded like dozens of loud, pulsating beats coming out of a variety of sketchy looking bars. People stumbled around the sidewalks, obviously seriously inebriated. Hopelessness flooded Sebastian's system as he watched all the people go by, the crowd swallowing any chance he had of finding Kurt.

New York City was full to the brim with individuals unaware of his urgent mission and on tasks of their own. The likelihood of finding the submissive was ridiculously low in the extreme entropy held throughout the city. Nevertheless Sebastian sprinted to the nearest bar door and stopped in front of it, grabbing the shoulder of an almost sober patron.

"Excuse me, have you seen a boy come by here? He's brunette, a little shorter than me, pale, the last time I saw him he was wearing a grey turtleneck…?"

The man just looked at him blankly and shook his head.

So the routine continued, Sebastian made his way through streets and streets of people and places but none of them remembered seeing Kurt.

Doubts and fears coursed through Sebastian's mind; he must be in the wrong place, Kurt had gotten off at a different subway stop, he was already off the streets and retreated into one of the safe houses for runaway submissives.

The safe house would have been the first place Sebastian looked, but no Dominants outside of the police force knew where it was. He understood the initial wisdom of this policy, but right now it was very frustrating.

Finally, Sebastian collapsed onto a bench under a flickering streetlamp, feeling like resistance to the inevitable was indeed futile. He dropped his head into his hands and pressed his palms hard against his eyelids, making little spots of light explode behind his eyes. He tried to force away thoughts of what could have happened to Kurt out here. If anyone found out he was a submissive running around without a Dom… The possibilities were endless and none of them were good.

Sebastian lifted his head, staring blankly into the dark. He heard the clicking of heels behind him but didn't turn, this woman wouldn't know where Kurt was anymore than any other person he had asked tonight.

The heels didn't move on but stopped behind him. "What is up with this bench and cute men tonight?"

Sebastian stiffened, about to spurn the woman's advances, but as a sharp retort rose to his lips he thought maybe…

Instead of giving the woman a rude revelation about his sexuality, Sebastian turned around and gave her a smile. "Really? How many men have you seen sitting here tonight?"

The blonde sat down next to him and placed a hand on his thigh and Sebastian restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "Well first an adorable little Switch was here, I haven't seen such a pretty boy in a long time. Unfortunately he probably didn't play for my team, no straight man has a waist like that I'm afraid."

Sebastian ignored his indignation at the blatant stereotyping to pay closer attention to this twink on the bench. Before he could ask a question though, the woman was continuing her narration.

"A little while later another guy came by, I recognized him. His name is Grant, we're regulars at the same bar. He's so sexy, we used to fuck and I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime but he hasn't come to Barney's in a while. Anyway, he saw cutie on the bench and came to talk to him. They ended up leaving together. I always suspected Grant was bisexual, he stared at my sub's ass way too often."

Sebastian's lip curled, Doms who cheated on their subs made him angry. He shoved his criticisms down his throat and did his best to ignore his frustration with this vapid woman. One offensive comment could take away the only lead he'd had all night.

"And now you're here and you might be the sexiest one yet…"

The blonde moved her head up to his ear, breathing the words against his neck.

Sebastian pulled away slightly, "So the first boy, what did he look like?"

She leaned back, frowning a little, "Why does it matter? He's gone now."

"I'm looking for someone and he fit's the description."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. He was thin, medium height. I couldn't see too well in the dark but it looked like his hair was either brown or black. He was wearing some tight ass jeans and a turtleneck."

Sebastian could feel his heart rate speed up and anxious hope flooded his system. He'd sort of found him, Kurt was in the general area, probably not far away at all. Then he remembered the blonde had said something about leaving with another man.

"You said he left with that Grant guy?"

She nodded, "Yeah, he was a submissive little Switch, I'm surprised he was comfortable outside. Grant just grabbed his arm and started dragging him over to his other haunt down a couple blocks."

"What's it called? The place he took him?"

The blonde huffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Listen, surely you don't need to go find your friend right now? I'll make a deal with you, if you come home with me I'll give you the name of Grant's hideout."

Sebastian closed his eyes, trying to restrain the anger pumping through his veins. "Just tell me the name of the damn bar."

"I don't want to. I want to take you home and fuck. Give me what I want and then we can arrange directions to your twink buddy."

A muscle in Sebastian's jaw jumped, "I'm not sleeping with you, I'm not a fan of vagina. Now tell me where I can find my friend."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Fine. It's called Chains, go down two blocks and you'll see a total dive on the left, that's it. They might not be there anymore, they left like six hours ago. You should know that you're a real asshole."

Sebastian ignored the insult and ran down the street in the direction she had pointed, feeling adrenaline and fear mix in his veins. Dear God, please let him still be there.

**Sorry this one is a bit shorter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let Me Hold You Closer**

**A/N: Sebastian's gonna bring the fuckin' rain!**

When Sebastian reached the tiny, dirty bar his heart was beating double-time, pounding hard against his ribcage. The club had a few tables inside it and only one in the very back was occupied. It looked like the Dominants seated were past smashed. Several were giggling hysterically and the rest were speaking too loudly, gesturing wildly with their hands.

"Hey! Have any of you seen a guy named Grant?" Sebastian asked.

One of the laughing men raised a hand, "'S me."

Sebastian grabbed his collar and pulled him across the short wooden table to look him in the eyes, "Where the hell is my Sub?"

The drunk man looked confused, "I don' know what your talking about."

Sebastian shook him, "Don't fuck with me, where is Kurt?"

A woman spoke shrilly, "Grant, don't you remember? You brought a new Sub in tonight, he's up with Walter right now."

Understanding crept across Grant's features, "Oh, 's right. He yours? We didn't know, he didn' have a collar…"

Sebastian interrupted the man's incessant mumbling, "Where is he?"

The woman answered him, "He's upstairs. But…"

The impatient Dom didn't wait to hear the rest, spinning around and sprinting over to the stairs. He took the steps two at a time and ran to the only door located on the second floor.

He groaned in exasperation when the doorknob didn't budge, it was locked. He pounded on the door, "Open the door!" He slid his hand over the top of the frame and was rewarded when he found a key. He shoved the key into the hole, turned it and shoved the door open.

For one terrifying moment Sebastian thought Kurt wasn't there, but over in the corner he could see a bed occupied by a tall, muscled man who had his arms wrapped around the pale figure of Kurt.

The sub's eyes were wide open and it broke Sebastian's heart to see that they were glassy and blank, staring unseeingly into space. The man holding him was just waking up, groaning as he fumbled his way out of unconsciousness.

For just a second all Sebastian felt was relief. He forgot that Kurt had been alone with this man for six hours, he forgot what the bed meant and for a moment all he could think was that Kurt was safe at last. He was rudely awakened from his temporary state of happiness when he rushed over to the bed and tried to pull Kurt into his arms.

The sub screamed a little in pain when he was moved and when the blankets fell away they revealed his naked form, covered in bruises and bite marks. Tears stung Sebastian's eyes when the sight of Kurt's abused body hit him but sadness and grief were quickly replaced by blinding anger, directed at the bulky man just starting to groggily sit up.

Sebastian picked up Kurt and set him down on the floor, then lunged at the Dom in the bed. He got a few good punches to the face in before he lost the upper hand. Once the other man was fully awake and angry, he was much larger and heavier than Sebastian was ever likely to be. Admittedly Sebastian had the tactical advantage of having clothes on but that hardly helped when his opponent was composed of obviously steroid enhanced muscle.

Common sense told Sebastian to grab Kurt and get out of here before he got the shit beat out of him but a much louder part of his mind screamed at him to beat the larger man into a bloody pulp.

The bigger Dom shoved Sebastian off his chest roughly, sending him sprawling onto the floor. With a deep growl Sebastian hopped back up and dived towards his opponent again, his momentum knocked them both off the other side of the bed and onto the floor, where Sebastian found himself pinned.

He spat up into the man's face but Walter just wiped it off and pushed him harder into the carpet. It was apparent from this angle that one of those first punches had broken the man's nose and the resulting blood dripped slowly onto Sebastian's face.

"Listen, this has happened before. Grant accidentally picked up your sub and you're angry. I can beat the fuck out of you but I won't if you grab the twink over there and get out of here as soon as I let you up. You don't tell the police about us and I let you leave without breaking any of your bones."

Sebastian's lip curled into a sneer and he was about to snidely refuse the man's oh-so-kind offer but out of the corner of his eye he could see Kurt still sitting where he'd placed him. The small boy was shivering, tears running down his face as he watched the fight. His blue eyes were trained on Sebastian and the Dom could see them begging him to take the deal and get out of here.

Sebastian closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Fine, let me up and I'll leave."

"And you won't tell the police?" Walter asked.

Grudgingly, Sebastian replied, "I won't tell the police."

The bigger man got off Sebastian and watched carefully as he walked over to Kurt. Without a word he picked up the Sub bridal style and walked out the door. They had begun to descend the stairs when Kurt murmured, "I don't have any clothes on."

Sebastian nodded and set Kurt on one of the steps. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around the shivering boy. Then he kicked off his shoes and took off his slacks. Kurt stared at him, confused.

Sebastian handed Kurt the pants and said, "I have boxers on, besides I have killer legs, no one is going to complain about seeing a little more of them."

Kurt smiled weakly at the comment as he pulled on the too-big pants. They hung loosely over his hips and extended several inches beyond his ankles but they were certainly better than being naked.

The Dom scooped Kurt up again, carrying him the rest of the way down the stairs. He steadfastly ignored the table full of drunks asking him where he was going. He walked outside and awkwardly hailed a cab, trying to balance Kurt and signal at the same time. Finally, a taxi driver understood he was trying to get a ride and pulled over.

When set down onto the seat Kurt winced in pain and Sebastian sympathetically put an arm around his shoulder. The sub cuddled against his chest and was asleep within minutes.

As they made the long, dark ride home Sebastian let tears fall freely. He hesitated to pick up his phone, afraid Blaine would be able to tell he was crying but decided it didn't matter.

The phone rang only once before Blaine picked up.

"Bas? Did you find him? Is he alright? Where are you?" Sebastian chuckled a little, "Yeah, I found him. We're in a cab on our way back to my apartment."

Blaine sighed in relief, "Oh thank God, how is he?"

Sebastian stayed quiet for a second, "He's really beat up. Some branch of the Sub Market got ahold of him and… God…" The Dom's voice broke and he felt his throat block up and refuse to form words.

Blaine seemed to understand without him having to explain, "Does he need to go to the hospital?"

"I don't think so. Nothing's broken or bleeding or anything he's just… he's a mess."

"I'll come to your house tonight and look him over. Most likely there's nothing the doctor's can do but I'd like to make sure."

Sebastian nodded before remembering Blaine couldn't see him, "Yeah, that sounds good. We're about twenty minutes away, you could get there before us and get some food ready. I don't think he's eaten since he left."

"Right, I'll do that."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Bye Bas."

"Good-bye Blaine." Sebastian hung up his phone and shoved it back into his pocket.

The rest of the cab ride was uneventful, Kurt stayed asleep and quiet against his shoulder and he let himself get lost in the lights passing by and his own thoughts.

* * *

Blaine didn't seem to understand that when Sebastian said 'food' he meant soup, he didn't mean soup, an ice pack, a heat pack, a box of bandages, hydrogen peroxide, Neosporin and a stuffed animal Sebastian didn't even know he owned. As soon as they walked through the door Blaine was shoving a thermometer into Kurt's mouth and stuffing a rainbow bunny into his hands.

The sub was overwhelmed at first but just took it as it came, following Blaine's directions to do this and eat that. Sebastian watched, a little amused as the little Switch played nurse. He carefully disinfected all of Kurt's cuts, applied Neosporin and a Band-Aid all while chattering on and on about nothing in particular.

Once Kurt had eaten and Blaine was satisfied with his doctoring he sent Kurt to bed and told him to sleep until noon.

Sebastian waited for Blaine at the kitchen table, nervously playing with his hands. Blaine sat across from him and waited, knowing from his expression Sebastian wanted to talk about something.

Deciding not to beat around the bush, Sebastian looked Blaine in the eyes and said, "I'd like to adopt Kurt. Permanently."

**First off, is anyone out there artistically talented? I'm not so I'm kind of bummed about not being able to make a really cool cover for this story. If anybody would like to try their hand at making a cover for this I would be SO happy. You would, of course, recieve all the credit ifor making it and I would add in the summary who the artwork is by. I would absolutetly love to have a beautiful cover to go with this story and I would be eternally grateful to anyone who took the time to help me out. **

**Second, I am going to be at camp for the next few days and after that I'm going to be having family over. Hopefully I can get a chapter up somewhere between Sunday and Tuesday, but don't get your hopes up as my very favoritest cousin is coming to visit and she may distract me. So blame her if you don't get your needed dose of Basturt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let Me Hold You Closer**

**A/N: The shame. Please forgive me for the ridiculously long wait, if you're even still reading.**

Sebastian pushed the envelope of papers Blaine had given him across the table to Kurt. The sub looked up from pushing his oatmeal around his bowl to give Sebastian a curious look before taking the packet.

He pulled the papers out and his face went white as he saw the title. "This is a submission contract."

Sebastian nodded slowly, a little disappointed by Kurt's reaction. He had been hoping for something along the lines of a squee. The Dom thought he had made it clear in the past few days of Kurt's recovery that their relationship was going to become permanent, if Kurt agreed of course.

Kurt took a deep breath, "Who's taking me? Do you know them, Sir?"

The Dom was confused for a minute before he understood, "No! No, God Kurt, I'm not just giving you away. Read the first few lines, it's a contract between you and I. If you'd like that anyway, you shouldn't feel pressured or anything to sign it if you don't want to. You can still stay here even if you don't want me to be your Dom. I just thought it'd be a good idea since I've been taking care of you and…" Sebastian was aware he was rambling but couldn't seem to shut himself up.

Kurt's eyes had gone impossibly wide, "You're going to be my Dom?"

Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck, "If you'd like that, yeah."

For one beautiful moment Kurt's face lit up but then his features fell and his eyes dropped down to the table.

"We can't do this, Sir. I want to stay with you but it would be unfair. You've never tried to raise a damaged sub before. You're perfect, Sir and I'm shattered." Tears began to fall as Kurt spoke, his voice wavering. "You deserve a good boy who can do the things you ask him. I can't…"

Before Kurt could finish his sentence a firm hand was placed over his mouth. "Never talk about my sub like that again. He is the most wonderful creature I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and I don't give a shit if no one else thinks so." Sebastian took his hand off Kurt's mouth and pulled up a chair next to him, sat down and took both of his hands in his own.

"Kurt, if I thought I couldn't deal with your baggage I wouldn't have gotten those papers. You need to understand that you are more than what has happened to you. Dave was a terrible person, you're not. I want you, Kurt, I'm not doing this because I pity you or because I have a messiah complex, I'm doing this because I've never met somebody who I would rather have as my submissive."

Sebastian took a deep breath, "I'm not perfect. You have no idea, Kurt. When I was in high school I was a bully. I pushed people around just because I could, half the guys in my school hated me and the other half were just to scared to admit they hated me. I'll never forgive myself for the time I commented on a boys weight only to have him attempt suicide a few days later. No one is perfect but maybe if we work together we can make each other whole."

Sebastian lightly lifted Kurt's chin with his fingers, forcing him to make eye contact. "Will you be my submissive?"

Kurt nodded shakily, tears still leaking from the corners of his eyes.

Sebastian grinned, "Do you want to see your collar? I know it was kind of presumptuous buying you one before I was officially your Dom but I saw it the other day and it was just… I'll go get it."

Kurt waited quietly at the kitchen table while Sebastian ran into his room and dug around in his closet for the flat, square box he had ordered a week ago and brought home with him yesterday. He found it under a shirt he had carelessly thrown on the floor and picked it up, lifted up the lid to make sure it was still there and then went back out to the kitchen.

He hesitated before giving Kurt the box. "We should really go over the rules first."

Kurt nodded, "That's traditionally how things work, Sir."

Sebastian nodded, a little sad to delay but knowing it was necessary. "The last two pages outline both of our roles in this relationship."

Kurt flipped through the papers until he got to the lists Sebastian had outlined. The Dom fidgeted a little nervously as Kurt read through each silently.

_The Duties and Rules of Kurt Hummel's Submission_

_At all times Sebastian Smythe, the Dominant, shall be addressed as 'Sir.'_

_All questions from Sebastian Smythe must be answered truthfully and completely. _

_Any and all needs will be expressed fully and completely to Sebastian Smythe._

_A safe word will be established and used when needed._

_The collar will never be removed without express permission from Sebastian Smythe._

_Any command from Sebastian Smythe will be obeyed quickly and exactly, unless safe-worded. _

_If these rules are disobeyed at any time, Kurt Hummel will be punished as seen fit by Sebastian Smythe. _

_The Duties and Rules of Sebastian Smythe's Dominance_

_Use of safe word will be respected at all times._

_All needs of Kurt Hummel will be met as quickly as possible._

_All requests made by Kurt Hummel will be taken seriously and considered before being refused or granted._

_Any physical, mental or emotional abuse will be intolerable._

_The boundaries and privacy of Kurt Hummel will be respected at all times. _

_If these rules are disobeyed at any time, Sebastian Smythe will be open to investigations by authorities and lose his right to dominance. _

Kurt picked up the pen next to him and signed the bottom of his list. Sebastian took the packet and signed his own. Both boys sat there for a moment, silent, not really sure how to proceed. Finally, they looked up and made eye contact, laughing nervously at the awkwardness of the situation.

Sebastian cleared his throat and pushed the box across the table to Kurt. Kurt took it from him and with shaking hands slowly opened the lid.

Inside was a silver collar decorated with tiny diamond studs. In the back was a shiny, black leather strap and a buckle to hold it around the sub's neck. The leather was embroidered in white on the outside with an ornate SS and on the inside with KH.

It was beautiful and stood in such stark contrast from the ugly collar he wore with Master that Kurt could hardly make the connection between the two. He looked from the collar to Sebastian, then back to the collar.

"Do you like it?" Sebastian asked nervously.

Quickly Kurt answered, "Oh, yes! Sir, it's gorgeous."

Sebastian stood up and picked the collar up out of the box. He slipped the leather strap out of the buckle and hesitated before going behind Kurt and putting it around his neck. He carefully rebuckled the collar, feeling his heart jump into his throat as he stepped back and saw the shining silver around Kurt's neck.

Kurt felt wonderful. The cool metal around his neck would be a constant reminder of the secure relationship he was now in. Already he could feel himself relaxing, falling into a state of mind where everything was about and for his Dominant. He felt the back of his neck and could feel the faint ridges of the SS standing out on the collar.

He belonged to someone again and it felt fantastic.

**I really am truly sorry for the ridiculously long time between updates.**


End file.
